


Hangover

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Gay, Gay Couple, Hangover, Kisses, Lesbians, Sweet, amberprice fluff, beeing here, chloe price pov, chloes pov, chloes room, drunk, lgbt story, lovley, price house, rest drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe is very hangover after an party night, lucky her im make sure you survive the day girlfriend aka Rachel is there to help her and make it trought this hard day.-Chloes POV(chloe is 19, Rachel is 18, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 5





	Hangover

_Sunday, March 25 11:20 am_

**Chloes POV:**

I open my eyes, I yawn, fuck why my head hurts and I feel very very not good, I stare for seconds or minutes at my ceeling, trying to get my shit together, I look to my left and see my blonde long haird angel aka Rachel look with her big green-hazel doe eyes over me. "Good Morning, how youre feeling?" she ask me friendly, I can feel how she grap my hand and my fingers surround her hannd tight, "I feel like shit, you dont look like you feel like shit to, why?" I ask her and turn my body that I lie now on my left body half, with her other free hand Rachel go trought my hair, stroke it lovley and answer "First I stoped after heaving my second beer and not like a I dont give zero fucks about the next day and smokeing weed and drink one beer after another like my girlfriend Chloe, I dont know If you know here but shes a cute and hot" I smile and turn my body again, let me fall back in my comfy bed and cover me in my planket.

"Sounds youre lucky" I say very hangovered, I see and feel how Rachel cuudle to me, rest her head on my chest and have her arms arround me like she never letting me go again, what I dont mind bye the way, "I hope we didnt have sex and I forget it, would be tragic" I say in my funny and tierd voice, Rachel giggle and say "No, dont worrie Chlo, youre wehre way to drunk", I stroke over her back and look over her and me and noticed something. "Bye the way, how it comes I have this chlotes on?" I ask and Rachel answer "well, I dressed you out and dressed youre on these Chlotes" "wierd that I dont wear a bra and a panty, I can feel that" I say to her in a teasing voice, my blonde girl get her body up shes lying over me, face to face, eyes meets eyes, I automatically stroke her hair, we smile at each other and then "beep, beep" Rachel say as she squeezing my boob "Hey, thats not fair" I say and we laugh "that was youre giant master Plan Miss Amber? fill me up that you dont have to fuck with me but that you can still dress me out, see my perfect naked body and then the next day you make this attack?" Rachel look at me with her big sparkley eyes, she kiss me soft and lovley, I hold her close by me.

After our lovley kiss, we lying above each other like before "You tottaly look trought my Plan Price" my girl say to me soft, I smile at her and pull her close to me and kiss her. I dont know how much time has passed but right now Rachel lying close to me, have her leg over mine, her arm over my chest, her face burrierd in my neck, I hold her arm lovley with my hands, hear the birds, the wind and some traffic from my window outside. "Hey what time we have?" I ask Rachel "I guess something arround noon, I dont want leave my real life cuddle pillow I can kiss" she awnser in the cutest voice, I stroke over her arm, kiss her hair and say "sorry but your pillow have to shower and Im hungry" Rachel hold me and I start smiling "Rach" I say and she let me go, I slide to the edge of my bed, my legs touch the ground, as I want to stand up I get pulled back by 2 arms and I feel some soft kisses, I smile, we start to giggle a bit and I say "I know you love me but I stink and Im really hungry" "Thats true Price, I love you, thats why I caint let you go" Rachel say again in her sweet voice, I lean me to her want to give her a kiss and then I stand up and running to the door, I just hear how my girl say "HEY! Not nice" as I open the door I look back and say "but you love it" I see how Rachel smiles big and I go to our bathroom.

After my earned shower, I see how Chlotes lying on the dresser, I smell them and they are wearable, a black shirt and grey woman boxer shirts with little skulls on them and black socks, luckly I found also a fresh washed pair of my bra and pantys there, I put all on and heading back, I see Rachel also get dressed, shes wearing comfy purple shirt with stars on and a cotton cozy wear at home black short pants and socks again with stars on it, I sit me next to her and see how shes on her Phone "look the pics are out and of course you and me look amazing on them" Rachel say to me, I see how she looks at me from my head to toe "my hottie" she mumble to herself, I pull her to me "hmm, whats that Price? arent you hungry anymore?" Rachel say teasing as she sit on my tights "what now youre not intressted in me anymore?" I say teasing back, she stroke over my face and kiss me lovley and say "Im always Intressed on my Price" I smile and hug her close, I see on her Phone that Rachel has a very sweet Pic from me and her open. "Okay how about we grap something to eat and then full day hangover cuddeling and watch movies toegther in bed?" I ask Rachel, she throw her phone in bed, hug with her hands my neck and say "best idea" and she kiss my nose, we stand up and walking to the kitchen and start with our plan.


End file.
